The first purpose of the proposed study is to analyze the experiences and social relationships of three subsamples of Chicano addicts, and three significant others, immediately after release from prison. We hypothesize that the ex-inmates' utilization of formal resources is related to (a) the nature of the pre-incarceration neighborhood and his status in it; (b) his mode of adaptation to prison life, in addition to (c) more commonly studied individual attributes like age, sex, educational and occupational attainments and drug history. The second purpose is to analyze the attitudes of three subsamples of community residents from the same three barrios as the inmates. We wish to assess the extent to which the local social system is functioning as an element in the overall social control system for the addict and family. The research is exploratory in both hypotheses and methodology. Preliminary to interviews with addicts and three significant others, and also to interviews with barrio residents, we will develop an empirical barrio typology and a typology of Chicano inmate adaptations--both representing separate empirical substudies. Methodologically, the project entails full collaboration between Chicano ex-addict inmate agencies and the academic unit, with agency board and staff members serving on an Advisory Committee along with academic specialists. A record will be kept and analysis made of this interaction, especially that between ex-addict and academic research personnel in design, execution, analysis and dissemination phases of the project. We expect that these experiences may help provide guidelines to encourage similar collaborative efforts.